1. Field of the Invention
In one of its aspects, the present invention relates to a lamp device. In another of its aspects, the present invention relates to a radiation lamp. In yet another of its aspects, the present invention relates to a radiation source assembly. In yet another of its aspects, the present invention relates to a radiation source module. In yet another of its aspects, the present invention relates to a fluid treatment system. In yet another of its aspects, the present invention relates to a water disinfection system.
2. Background Information
Fluid treatment systems such as water disinfection systems are generally known in the art.
See, for example, one or more of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
Re36,896,
3,418,370,
4,482,809,
4,872,980,
5,006,244,
5,471,063,
5,504,355,
5,538,210,
6,342,188,
6,500,346,
6,507,028,
6,646,269,
6,674,084,
6,803,586, and
6,863,078.
Many of the above-identified United States patents teach fluid treatment systems that employ ultraviolet (UV) radiation to kill, sterilize and/or prevent replication of microorganisms (bacteria, viruses, pathogens and the like) that may be present in the fluid.
Generally, such conventional fluid treatment systems employ an ultraviolet radiation lamp to emit radiation of a particular wavelength or range of wavelengths (usually between 185 and 400 nm) to kill, sterilize and/or prevent replication of microorganisms (bacteria, viruses, pathogens and the like) that may be present in the fluid.
Conventional ultraviolet radiation lamps include low pressure lamps, medium pressure lamps, low pressure high output lamps and the like.
In more recent years, it has become conventional to use such ultraviolet lamps configured to have all of the electrical connections disposed at one end of the lamp. See, for example, FIGS. 2-8 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,101 [Ellner, et al. (Ellner)] and FIGS. 1, 2 and 4 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,166,527 [Solymar].
As can be seen from the conventional radiation lamps taught by Ellner and Solymar, the electrical connection pins are elongate and are disposed such that the axes of the pins are parallel with the longitudinal axes of radiation lamp. In other words, the electrical connection is made by pushing an end cap or other connection base on to the pins in a direction parallel to the longitudinal axis of the radiation lamp.
The problem with this approach is that in many applications, the radiation lamp is immersed in a flow of water and turbulence created within that water treatment system invariably imparts a vibratory motion to the lamps which frequently results in lamps being vibrated or shaken loose of its electrical connection base or socket thereby causing the lamps to be rendered completely or intermittently inoperative. When such an event occurs, the water being treated may not be fully disinfected.
More recently, other attempts to address this problem have used a relatively complicated mechanical connection (e.g., a so-called “push-and-twist” connection) to secure the lamp to the connection base. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,487 [Sauska, et al. (Sauska)] and U.S. Pat. No. 6,884,103 [Kovacs]. The problem with these approaches is the complexity of the mechanical connection between the lamp and the base unit requiring the use of springs, specialized connection lugs and the like. Further, a connection system which is predicated on a dual motion system such that pushing and twisting gives rise to a higher incidents of lamp breakage and other damage to the module by field personal.
Accordingly, there remains the need in the art for a lamp device, particularly a radiation lamp, which will provide a reliable electric connection on the one hand, yet be relatively inexpensive, uncomplicated and simple to implement on the other hand.